Fragmeants of Nothing
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Shiro has escaped the hands of his Keepers and now is the Pure Court of Souls. Yet the scars remain deep in his mind and body as he seeks to heal and find out who he was once...or does he truly want to? Part two of Broken Cage.
1. A new Dawn

Note: This part two of Broken Cage that I finished a month ago. If you want to read it, just check on my profile for the story. I wrote this for the reviewers of my first real story and readers. So guys this is for you.

Summery:

Shiro has escaped the hands of his Keepers and now is the Pure Court of Souls. Yet the scars remain deep in his mind and body as he seeks to heal and find out who he was once...or does truly want to? While the shadows move behind and twist of what he might become....

He gazed at the flowers with tearful eyes,  
He kissed their drooping leaves;  
It was for the Lord of Paradise  
He bound them in his sheaves.

"My Lord has need of these flowerets gay,"  
The Reaper said, and smiled;  
"Dear tokens of the earth are they,  
Where he was once a child.

THE REAPER AND THE FLOWERS  
Henry Longfellow

Sunlight

It was a wonder every time he watched the orb blaze back the darkness of the sky and paint in hues of gold and reds with colors he still seemed to discovered every time he watched this wondrous gift of light happen the last few weeks. Color was a gift to his teal eyes he fed his soul on now to keep it breathing now from his former cage of ebony white and grays the color of bleached bones.

A boy that seemed no more then about to enter the road of growth sat on a single rock on the cliff side, one knee held by his tender hands of delcite fingers. A few white wraps kept the raw palms from causing any true pain when he used his hands after hours of relearning a fine art of the blade. Trying to use the movements his body knew as a recall to memories lost from his mind and identify now of this place.

A long time ago as he was told by the shinigami who called him friend.

A woman who had rescued his mind from shattering back in the ashen hell

The name of Hitsugaya Toshiro passed on their lips and minds when they saw him first. Yet he was not that person at all or held any links of memories of who that boy had been before now being named Shiro by the captive of charm and doll like eyes called Momo or the devil king named Aizen himself.

He called himself Shiro now, embraced the name deep into his soul and was called that here now after any real attempts had been tried to reform the former captain of this place. They slowly gave up now yet the whisper of hope that the person would come back and reflect in their gaze of him even now.

It pained his heart and angered him somewhat...

Aloud now to expression those emotions that had been stolen from him all those years by his keepers. To feel sad or anger was a blessing but also so overwhelming to his mind. Freedom he feared that would strip of him and steel chains bound his body with the gore and rape of his body to once more take it all away. To even take away the person he was now even if it was lie to them and maybe him.

Shiro only let these thoughts drift on his mind as a leaf in the calm waters. Only escaping for moments to watch the sun raise and set as he did ritualistic, now in the last months in this place. They let him go for those moments but someone was always ready to swoop in on the boy if trouble peaked near his form.

Did they think him weak?

Yes and no perhaps.

The woman who had appeared in the blissful light and lead him away from the sands of hell had called him strong, stronger then any person she had known. Even stronger then her beloved captain and she had smiled at him many times and called him Shiro. Trying never to make him into the shape of Hitsugaya once had been.

"Your Shiro, I know the person you are now and its fun learning about you Shiro-chan!" Matsumoto had said those first trembling days in this world.

She was the only person who held him like that in her mind. Matsumoto was both are watcher and parent in this new world. Showing him around and taking his hand so he would not get lost of her own fear of he might slip away from her like before hand. Tasting new foods of candy and tea and eating too much that his body was not use to rich nutrients of this place. Gentle smiling wistfully for the first time of eating watermelon and wiping his month of the juice with her sleeve while he only looked at her for the moment.

Those moments he was just himself for her.

Shiro only smiled a little from the tight lined lip expression he had all the time as he felt someone coming not to far away. Hearing that ring of her voice filling his ears for the moment as the orb of fire rose once more to restart the path it following every day.

"Shiro? Its time to meet Isane-sama for a healing session soon. I was waiting for you to finish watching the sun raise again." teasing slightly at him as she walked up to his seat on the cliff.

Teal eyes turned to gaze back at Matsumoto for a moment to blink a sort of silent question but were rewarded with her ruffling up his baby soft locks of pure silver. Laughing as he only glared at her for this pattern of touching his hair and messing it up. Even if he wore down and free and let nature dry it normally.

"I hate it when you do that..." his voice was harsh yet no real bite echoed in the speech.

Smiling as she dusted off her hands; "I know but only I can get away with it. So it's my own personal treat you might say also little snowball."

A true stay meant in all fibers that only Matsumoto Rangiku had the privilege of touching those locks and save no one else. The only other person to touch his hair had broken his soul and torn away who he had once been. Yet Matsumoto touch was softer and held something never known to him now.

Comfort

Love

Protection

Caring.

Momo's feathery touch never held such things but cruelty and torment for him. Fearing that soft touch would become ravaging wounds on his flesh as before such as so many more times. Frozen from fear of feeling the fire from her spells to burn his skin and re-heal it just to tare it apart.

Slight worry bubbled in the woman's eyes as she watched the sea churn and darken in the teal she loved so much. How long would it be till it was replaced with the bright fire those eyes once held. Comparing the eyes of the two names one person held.

"Come on Shiro, lets go get some tea and to the forth we go then alright?" trying to bring him back to this world by her voice. Hoping to chase away the demons that threaten to steal away his soul and cage it once more in the dark as they had before.

Blinking, Shiro only nodded and stood up to follow the woman shinigami and felt the sun's kiss on his cheek for a moment maybe as a welcome home.


	2. Drowning Dreams

_Such, such is Death: no triumph: no defeat:  
Only an empty pail, a slate rubbed clean,  
A merciful putting away of what has been._

_Such, Such Is Death by Charles Sorley_

He fallen into a deep sleep soon after dinner with Matsumoto and the healing sessions used to repair the damaged muscles of body. It was a slow process that would take time to undo the damage done by those people's hands. Shiro would go with out a fight in understanding it was helping him to heal and grow stronger.

Stronger enough to fight if they ever came back to take him away like before. Those gentle hands of the Lieutenant of the forth would call on the kido used for healing and take to working on the deeply scarred tissue. It ached every time she touched his back, striping away the layers of flesh so new growth would replace the old.

Shiro never spoke out the pain in his body.

Then it would be done with for the day and the boy would once more return to the tenth for dinner. Soon falling into the deep sleep with the help of sedative to ease his mind.

Yet the nightmares came hunting him always.

It curved and gritted the bone, slicing deeper with every back and forth motion to grind deeper into the marrow once covered in milky flesh. Rigged with was the blade and hand that held the tool. Sawing so the teeth would cut a little deeper in every simple rocking of the arm as the body lay still. Ignoring the screams of the child or horror or painful expression of what lay happening to him.

Screaming out from in the cage of bars which held a body inside, bound deep in the bowels of the ashen hell that lay claim to him once more. Clawing with nails torn away to leave a bloody trail of tears on the walls at the holder of the tool did the sawing on his frail bones in the arm.

He was paying once more for slipping up he had been told.

For glaring at her again as he did she when she came to his cage like always.

Speaking lies into her ears of her lord. Her one and only god that loved her as no other would dare to in her life. Tarring away to run to his side and tell him of these lies the chained child had whispered to her. Her lord had only serenely patted her head and sent her away in a blissful state he would see to this wrong doing of the caged boy.

Walking into the darken halls, clean and untouched by the filth some fed on in this place.

Howls ripped from once whole throats. Begging for their death and release of this hell, begging him to let them die then linger on such in this state of burned fleshy tissue. Only to be greeted by a smile of a devil, serene and kind but hiding the deeper nature in a mask of noble standing as did for those around him in following his will to no ends.

He was there lord and master, their Judge and Killer in this place.

He was a god.

Having more then once it seemed to tell the boy as he strode into the cage of his prisoner and guest. Smiling as he had to the girl, using the same tones of pity and understanding to him. Hoping he would fall will into the embrace of the serpents and his forked tongue. Yet it never worked it seems on those fires that lay smoldering in the depths of the waltz of teals and icy shades.

"You will face your punishment as before; you know this and yet keep fighting on. How far you've fallen in my eyes boy." he would say as any other time on these meetings.

Summoning a person clothed in a robe of sallow, tools brought in to bare on the skin of the prisoner. Knife's of sawed edge put on his chained arm, then it start in every row of the arm of the Clothed man would bite deeper into the flesh to seek the marrow concealed.

Screams howling till horse from the month of the boy as the so called God would watch and only smile as the crimson pooled at the feet of the child. Feeding on the pure pain from the body of this fighter, knowing he would soon break as all others had to crawl to his feet and beg to serve his will only.

Indeed the boy broke that day, shattered. Leaving a strong memory to transform into a nightmare that now attacked that once shattered mind of the boy.

Terrorizing

Reminding

Caging his soul in the obscurity of that ashen hell only to be drive back by the single touch of warmth on the clammy skin of the boy. Driving the nightmare back deep into the mind till he once more slept.

"Shiro! It's alright! Please wake up!"

Teal eyes that lay buried under the widen pupil of ebony shot open in the warmth of the skin, driving back that memory to the world of waking. Heart beating in the chest as a war drum to bound the blood in the veins in a panic and get ready for fleet if more harm lay in the touch of this person calling him.

"Please! Shiro! Its Matsumoto!"

Clawing with his hands to draw blood if needed to fight back, screaming out in blind panic. No sense of reason sorted in his mind but a drive not to be hurt again by anyone. Willing to die before they touched him again as they had done before and numerous times to his body. He would fight for his right to live on in some form and away from them. Anything would be done to get away from Him.

"Shiro!"

He was captured in a circle of arms and buried into honey and silk. Eloping his mind in a comfort for a moment as it drove away the fears. Comatose claimed his body in the compassion of protection he knew no harm would come to him in the sea of honey scents he knew.

Who?

He knew this person, her voice trembling as tears kissed his cheeks and salt tasted on his lips to sting a cut he had bitten on his own in horror. Lying in her arms till dawn broke on the horizon and sleep claimed him once more with no darkness in his mind to chase and give way.

Matsumoto only held him, tears long gone from her cheeks and eyes. Seeing him in such a tread filled her heart with such pain, watching the boy claw at foes only in his mind but very much real in this world and lurking closer it seemed everyday as reports piled into the offices and hands of the captains.

How long would this war keep going on? What had they done truly to the former captain of the tenth? He never told her but the fright that attacked only in his sleep was a clue. Rage burning to hunt them all done and do the same or worse to them for everything scar on Shiro's tiny body.

"Never will they touch you again Shiro." whispering into his ear.

Sealing the promise with a simple kiss on his forehead, tears pooling once more under the flutter of her eye lashes of loss on how to heal this boy. To bring him back to wholeness of some kind, to be happy and smile and enjoy being alive in some way in this world. She would so anything to make that happen for him.

Matsumoto would protect Shiro, hoping only he would heal.

If he ever could heal?

Note:  
I am going to try to update bi-weekly on this story on Friday after this post. Thanks for reading and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask and thanks to my reviewers to far.

Also I am looking for Beta Reader for my stories/one shots , I've tried a few and most of them lead to nothing save one killer beta I still use and rocks to no ends. Leave me a message and thank you or email me.

100 HITS IN THE FIRST DAY OF NOTHING!


	3. A step is taken

Winter solitude--  
in a world of one color  
the sound of wind  
Winter Solitude by Matsuo Basho

Some how it always ended like this for him, finding himself in her arms every other night upon waking those first hazy moments of sleep clinging to his mind, warmth holding his small form to her body in a circle of protection if anyone tired to come through the door. Scents of honey washed on his sense of smell from those moments he loved this feeling of protection on waking. It was so strange to his body to feel relaxed like this. Wonder echoed in his mind for a few heart beats of which it was that was the source for this feeling he would roll himself in and never leave it.

Then a musical sign reached his ears, letting him know who it was as always when waking like this. Matsumoto had come in the peak of his nightmares to hold him once more. Shiro blinked the sleep from his soft eye lashes to look in the heart shaped of his savior and blushed all the more on how close she lay to him. Every inch of her body tired to touch his, arms were wrapped surround his upper body as if he was a over grown teddy bear to her.

Slowly pulling away from the arms, she only turned and cuddle deeper into the sheets. Feeling strangely, the scarred hands reached for the sheet and covered the woman. Only now did he padded away to grab the robes of ebony and blade to change and greet the day as he always did.

Shiro slide into the cotton robes, as they hung off of him a bit. Frowning of how they looked on his small frame of his body line. Or maybe it was the scars still viable on his arms even now. Pale white on the already ivory skin, little grooves that stretched and pulled as his arms moved. Deeper ones that cress cross now and then like a mad man's stitch. He hated those reminders of his past life as his finger tips lightly traced the deeper ones. Some of the scars would be gone after the healing sessions on his flesh but it would take time. Time was a new concept to Shiro now. Now learning to keep track of time; using the setting of the sun to mark the end of one day.

One more day he was free from Aizen and Mom.

One more night to gaze out from a window and see the play of stars in the night sky.

To see the stars had been frightening those first nights in this world. How small he felt when gazing on the far away lights in the midnight veil. Crying at seeing such brilliant colors could exist at all from the pure whites of that hollow world. Not everything was the color of the bones as he had thought.

Shiro slide the door open to cast one more glance at the sleeping woman before walking out. What did he have to do today? Most of his days were filled with training his body and blade. Recapturing what was lost all those months in that cage. Healing his flesh so he could move with out pain or stress too much on his body, getting to know this new world he had once called his own. Everything was becoming the normal to him. Such an idea of normal scared him a little maybe once he got use to idea. So why not choose something new today? Let his feet take him away for a moment. They could always find him by his energy any ways if they sought the young man.

Shiro took to the north path and just walked away from the tenth. Seeing a few other shinigami go about there duties or returning home from the night. He himself had none to those things to worry about for now. There was talking of gaveling him simple things to do to reinterpret the boy into the ranks of the shinigami once more.

Did he really want that?

It was a question that had laid on his mind for the last few days from his conversations with Ukitake over some tea on their weekly meeting to over look Shiro's reintegration into their world.

"How would you feel in taking on some simple duties Shiro-sama? Nothing really seemed to complex but such duties as filing or dropping off paper work for the other squads a little? It might be good for you a bit!" smiling while looking across at the smaller Shiro of the silver haired pair.

Casting only a look up at him, he shrugged. What could he say to the man at this point? Know full well that was the plan and he had no say in it. Some things he didn't even have a say in but they tired to make it look like he did. So he would only nod and take in the duties given to him. Doing his simple duties laid out before with a calm mask on his face as he had back in the ashen hell.

"Good, I'll talk over things with Isane-sama and Matsumoto-dono to get things set up next week for you."Ukitake had smiled brighter. Hope would shine in their eyes for the moment when they looked at him in the black robes of the shinigami. Shiro nodded once more and took his leave with a bow on leaving the room.

It had recoiled the anger in his soul at them just a little. He was not ungrateful to them at all, but he wished they would just leave him alone for a bit. Let him get use to this world first and heal in both the body and mind for a while.

What did they really want from him?

Did they hope Hitsugaya would return to them?

What would happen to the person now called Shiro?

Did they even really care about him?

Everyday was the same repeat of questions in his mind when he was with them saves on person. Was this cage any worse then his former one? Yet this had no bars of steel but of an unseen chain of hope cast around his neck. Shiro felt it tighten every time he looked into their eyes, saw the seed sew of his image. What his face invoked in their actions at him. It was all the same with these shinigami who hoped that Hitsugaya Toshiro would once more reclaim the body of this shadow of the boy. Some how those hopes bit deeper then any blade did on his body, hitting the very core of who he had made himself to be.

He was surely alone in this world as he had been in the last.

Feeling a slight shiver from the blade on his back seemed the dragon was trying to remind him that he still was and always would be with him. Hyōrinmaru had never asked anything of the boy but to live on. It was a strange bound with the dragon housed in the steel with in the sheath. Shiro had gotten so use to him just being there with out any thoughts on the matter.

He was not as alone as he thought; two souls did care for him. Never asking more then for him to be himself and live on.

Shiro would crave out his own path in this world as he was. Hitsugaya Torshiro was gone! No one would make him feel guilty for living anymore as he was.

Yet unknown as the promise was sealed in his mind, one person only smiled in a far away ashen hell. Planning the next move in the chess game that was being set of by his watchful hand, knowing the next move was soon to come. Yet which pawn would be the first to fall on the bored?

Author Notes: Well I am still looking for a beta reader for this story and a few others to let you guys know! Also, if anyone ever feels like doing fan art, please send it! I love stuff like that!

Have a nice day or evening!

Fanfic's to Read:  
**Treading Icy Waters: by windlily  
**The board has been laid out. The pieces have been set and moved. The pawns are scattered across the floor, and Ichimaru's fingers are wrapped around a stark white bishop. "That's another check, little taichou." The game has only begun....


	4. Claming a Name

_Thy soul shall find itself alone  
'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone;  
Not one, of all the crowd, to pry  
Into thine hour of secrecy._

Edger Allen Poe

"Hai!" echoed in the white walls of the closed in squad space, bouncing two and fore in the raising sun for the moment. Full of a strength for the first time as mostly the single word has been soft like the sun now kissing the stones of the Pure Court. It seemed to be accounting something to the world, a return of sorts that many may not want but it was coming. The single world belonged to that a snow hair boy who seemed no more then that of a young boy about to step path of man hood. Slicing the solitude of this with just one word alone was a gift few might over look.

A blade gracefully cured swung down with a captured power from the hands of the mere boy. Adding in its own brilliance to the roar from the month of the boy in a ring from the steel, as if something was calling back to him, Pushing him to keep going even as his arms burned from the swings and the scars healing pulled on the muscles from months of torture. Urging him to keep striving for the next step or swing in the sun. To live for the next moment alone and pass along into other with no thought. A first step to reclaim the broken soul of the child and be reborn as a warrior the dragon with in knew lay in the marrow of the wielder.

He was claiming himself.

Shiro had every given right to live in this world now, without people always looking at him like he was just some mod soul in the body.

No more would Shiro allow the shadow of Hitsugaya Toshiro haunt him anymore.

He was going to forge his own path with out those long forgotten memories to hunt his mind. This was his body and mind and no one was going to take that away from him. No Aizen or Momo to rape away his core and no shinigami who yearned for the return of the Tenth Captain. They would have to deal with him now and not some ghost they saw.

"Your letting your anger be your strength Shiro, do not let such pity emotions blind your mind again." the thunder's voice rumbled deep in his soul. "You are above that now."

Shiro blinked, knowing he was still getting use to the mental voice of the hidden soul of the ruthless creature in his mind. Only in the last passing days after making this inner chance had he been able to hear Hyorinmaru all too too clearly. First time he had jumped in the air as the laughter of trying to cook and burning water had only made him spill the rice every where in the kitchen of the Tenth. Maybe it had been his resolve to find his own path that had broken down the wall of his souls for the beast to speak to him at last.

"Sorry Hyorinmaru, it is hard sometimes to let go of those pitiful things." he replied, knowing the zanpakuto was smiling at him with a shake of the grand head.

"You say sorry to much these days young one, it is better to take things like this in steps and rush full blast such as some might do. Think out your moves when you can but some battles will not give the chance to do so. The main point is always to keep a clear mind and not let shallow things fill your mind like anger or people." rubbleing out in a soft tone in his explanation of the boy.

Nodding, he re-sheathed the impression blade once more into the sheath on his back. Rolling his shoulders from the tightness of the hours of swinging had done to his back. Shiro was up for a healing session once more with the Forth but did he want to go today? Everyone else had planned his every moment here with even asking him in the first place. Things were going to change on that one topic. He had to gain some kind of control of his life before really stepping out for once.

"They may not like this change but I need it. I know they just want to help but it truth it is holding me back also at the same time." Shiro thought, sitting down on the white stones, his hand holding his chin for the moment. "I need to make it clear to them I am stronger now then when I first came to this place. Matsumoto has tired to let me doing things on my own; I will talk to her first before going to the others. She knows them best I how they will take this sudden voice of mine."

He was no Hitsugaya but his mind was as sharp as the ice that came to his call now. Over looking every out come that might happen if he did this wrong, More trouble might be from the other captains but the old man; Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Sooner or later this week, he had a review with the leader of the shinigami. Personally he was a little scared of the old man from their first meetings that happened once every two weeks to over look his progress in this world.

Hyorinmaru only signed in his mind, coiling in a fashion on the down thoughts of the silver hair youth. "Just be straight to the point and calm while talking to him Shiro-sama. He may seem over overwhelming to you but he will understand you if you try to explain things."

Smiling a bit looser, he nodded and stood up to make his way back to the Tenth for a bit of rest. Most likely Matsumoto would be in the office and doing the piles of paper work as she did every other day to keep up. From what he recalled from Renji of the sixth, it meant hell had frozen over for the busty woman to work but now she had taken to her duties as a fish to water or rice to sake for her. The disappearance of Hitsugaya had affected the woman more then any other in the Court. It left a sort of retracted guilt in his mind but now he learning how to do the work and often helped her in the afternoons in filing and looking for errors.

Mostly, now how to talk to her on these things a bit? Matsumoto of all of the shinigami held him in a sort of understanding as his guidance also. Never pushing for what happened in the dark cages of Aizen's heaven. If he talked on it for a moment, she would listen to his words with asking for more or would seeing he grew upset with others pushing, change the subject or drag him on a walk away from others.

"Shiro-sama!"

The voice broke him from his deep planning, it was Hanatarō Yamada of the forth.

"Could you come with me to the forth please sir? There is special meeting with Unohana-Taicho and a few other captain's that wish to see you on something new in your healing." his voice was soft, not making eye contact as always with his speech pattern with others.

Shiro slightly frowned again, what was going on? What new treatment did they have planned now on him? Even the dragon growled, sensing more on these soft words from the Seventh seat.

"Such as what?" he asked coldly.

"Um, I don't know Shiro-sama...they just told me to find you and tell you to come to the forth. I also know the Commander is there also on this meeting." Hana looked at the ground. "If he's there, then it must mean something but I think maybe you should also get Matsumoto-sama before you go. I got a bad feeling about this."

Shiro let his gaze soften at the soft spoken man; Hana was a good person and seemed to be hinting something that was going on. "I think I can handle this on my own for once. But thank you for your adifice...could you maybe get her for me? It would be better if I go and it also keeps you from getting in trouble."

Looking up, Hana gave a shallow grin and nodded. "I will fetch her Shiro-san for you. Just be careful please, I still got a bad feeling on this meeting with you for some reason. Unohana-Taicho was angry for some reason when she sent me to find out. I didn't hear the conversation when I came to the door but it seems the Commander is the main cause of her anger this time."

It seemed off to him more and more as Hana seemed to try and help him in own sort of this meeting. What did they want really now? Nodding with out much of a word, he turned to make his way to the forth. What could they want more from him? Only going would find the answer.

Writer Stuff

This chapter is a little rushed but the next one will make up for it! I promise to bring on the hard stuff for poor little Shiro! Enough soft cream filling for you guys.

Fanfiction's to read:

**Reincarnation By ****Hitsu-taichou**

AU Do you believe in life after death? That someone who died can come back for a second chance at life? Follow along as an unusual child changes the lives of all those around him. Hope you enjoy. Hitsu-kinda ,IchiRuki OriIshi.


	5. Cry out, part one

_Part One of Two: Cry of the Blade A  
Warning: Its getting gory to warn the readers._

_The eye of man hath not heard,  
the ear of man hath not seen,  
man's hand is not able to taste,  
his tongue to conceive,  
nor his heart to report,  
what my dream was._  
**A Midsummer Night's Dream, 4. 1**

The Forth was filled with a sense of peace by those who ran it, many others such as the ruthless 11th saw healers as weak fools. Yet Shiro had come to respect them more then any other of the shinigami types in the afterlife. Seeing what they did while he called this place home for a month. If not for the in depth care of the healers, many shinigami would have died from the Winter War. They truly held life and death in their hands almost everyday, while the normal shinigami brought death alone to the rest of the world. He had thought of maybe getting some basic training on the healings kido they used in case something happened and just out of curious that claimed his mind more and more in this world on a few matters.

A few faces greeted him with a slight bow and smile as always as they did in this place with the icy young man. He would only nod a little at them in turn of acknowledgment of their greeting. Shiro always was respectful to them and the motherly lady who ran this branch of the Court. You learned to show her respect or you learned that lesson the hard way as he had on those first weeks in this place. Unohana Retsu had rightfully but Shiro in place after a flurry of words from his month with a soft tongue lashing and a heavy gaze.

Yes, you learned your place in her house very quickly. Smirking at the talks they had shared on evenings of tea and questions asked. She was like Matsumoto with how he was treated by her in this place. As Shiro and not the shadow of Hitsugaya Toshiro as many seemed to label him as already on first sight or meeting with the recovering boy.

He sensed a few people in the room then the gentle healer.

Ukitake was there along with the old man...

Something was up; a forbidding entered his mine like a frozen gale of what it might be. If it had just been Unohana, it might be so bad for one his sessions but to have the 13th Captain here with the Commander. Along with having come into this meeting only made his mind edge up, from nerves alone. Shiro could only enter the room and see what it was they wanted to do to him now.

"Ahh, Shiro-kun! Please come in and join us! We were just talking about you!" that same cheery voice made him grind his teeth but the young man entered as normal.

Yet the look on the single woman's face was tense, angry. Why?

"Why do need to see me, Ukitake-san, Commander-san and Unohana -sama?" Shiro asked, keeping just in the door way.

"Well...we would like to try something new with using a Unohana -san found Shiro-kun" the sickly captain dropped the sweet act. "It may help you more and us in some way of understanding if you would let us try it. No physical harm will come to you. It is something of the mind base from how it looks."

"Mind?" he thought. Shiro might have made up a lie to avoid it but the closer glare of the old man made him slide in and sit down with them. "What will it do to me?"

Unohana looked at Shiro, a sort of sad look passed so briefly on her motherly face at him. "It will let us connect to your mind and see what have you seen Shiro-san... Responding to the questions we ask. I am unsure how it works but that is the simplest thing I can give you for now till we try it. The Commander wants you to do it Shiro-san but I will not force you to undertake this if you do not want to or you maybe not ready for something like this yet."

She was standing up to them, for him alone. He had an ally and friend in this woman and he knew it with out words. Yet would she be punished if he refused?

"I'll do it, what can hurt me now after Aizen?" the voice was smaller then he wanted but at least he would try for her.

Unohana felt her heart long for the poor former captain to be in anymore sort of pain. Why did they keep trying to force this boy to do things like this even when they knew what had happened to him? Hitsugaya may never come back but Shiro was here with them now. He was not the former captain and may never be at all. Aizen had stripped him and rape away the identity of the young man once, would they do the same in turn just for answers? Pity? Need? It was hard to say with shinigami at times if they had lost touch of their human soul...

"Please lay down on the bed Shiro-san, this kido will put you into a deep sleep..."

Shiro moved the bed as he un-did the sash to his sword and laid it close to him. It was old habit in both life times to keep the ice dragon close to him if a need arose. Unohana moved and spoke in almost singing whispers as fugitive hit his mind, drawing in the ebony of his mind as it opened to the road of dreams and night mares.

"Shiro, please show us one of things they did to you that made Hitsugaya fade away into your mind."

Who's voice it didn't matter but it made his mind reach back, further then he might recall on his own. A moment in where a spark of the genius still lived on, the shadow taking his mind to the memory of one thing that had broken the captain of the tenth.

Ebony was the only color you might call the darkness of his cell. How long had been here? Weeks? Hours? Years? No time could be measured in this place at all; there was no pattern to the food brought or the coming or going of his keepers outside the doors of the cell. He knew the cool stone walls his back leaned on and the floor under neither. He knew his cell was six by six feet from hours of walking around the room. He knew they would come back soon to try and break his soul.

Yet he would only glare silently at them, eyes showing that rebel with in. Knowing who he was; Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Squad of the Pure Courts meant nothing now. At times he could not recall his name, like some far off dream of a life long past but when he saw that man. It would all rush back to his mind and feed his soul new strength to fight that man.

Aizen

The name had become a cause to all shinigami now. Sounding like some dirty act the body does, filled with a loathing for one single man. Why he still pushed this war was lost to them all after the first year. It had all come down in a stand still on both sides. Yet the lost for him, for Hitsugaya was when Momo had left his side to join that monster. Hitsugaya could only feel the shards of the betrayal every time his teal eyes landed on the girl. She would only smile at him, looking to Aizen like some damn bitch in heat.

She was lost to him. All of them now under that man's touch and rule. Clutching his teeth till they bleed and the bitter copper filled his month to be spit out. Hugging his himself for a moment of human touch that would not lay pain for his body as much as he hated the feeling of his skin. Those two had done so much to his flesh already..

Speaking of the very devil and his bitch, Hitsugaya looked up as the light cut the darkness of his cell for the moment. She was with him, the scent of the plums she seemed to passive carried on the stale air to him. What did they want now? He refused to join them in the first place, refused to spill any knowledge of the worlds or plans of the shinigami. Holding onto spite alone that one day he would cut that basturds head off his should from that damn grin alone with it. Watching the blood pool on those ivory cloths he wore to dye crimson as he had done to so many shinigami in the War.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-sama, you seem in a bad moon as always today. Have you been thinking of my offer from our last talks?" the voice was fatherly and mocking in one pitch.

Aizen was a actor and he knew how to use it well.

"Fuck off"

It was the normal two words from the Ice Dragon of the Shinigami to spit out. Mocha eyes narrow at those words. He was getting tired of this little unbreakable streak the boy held onto. It was tiresome to deal with him in this state; he had wanted to keep the mind of the genus's and soul some what in tact so he could be useful to the cause. Aizen had tired everything almost from kindly talks to torture to break the ice wielder but it seems nothing would give.

"You have left no more choices Hitsugaya-sama, this will be the last time you speak back to me. " Aizen said, the smile gone from his face as he watched two of his Arrancar to walk into the cell and hoist the boy up. Oh he fought a bit but it was a weak recovery by his standings of the former power the held once. "You will be taught a lesson, one you will not forget this time...and it will be done by our lovely Momo-chan."

One single word caused his heart to bleed as he saw her again. It was not love of a lover he held once for the budding girl but of a brother that was younger. Looking onto him with kindness and understanding when other people had looked at him in fear and spite as a lone child. Momo alone had held his hand in nightmares at night or gave him a kiss on the cheek to make him blush and call him a brat of sorts. Those days had been raped away for both them now by one man alone.

"Momo, please don.." he pleaded, child like almost as he stepped forward.

Gone where the robes of the shinigami and replaced by simpler outfit but like that of the Accancar. The single color was a black choker of a deep red stone on her neck. Hitsugaya only watched her smile at him, it was full of nothing. Empty of any sort of feeling it once held no brightness or kindness in the lips.

"Shiro-chan, if you just say you will be with us. We can be like family again! Don't you want that?" her voice was like a child.

He only looked down at the white stone as he forced by the rough hands of the gauds to be hoisted to his feet again. Weak from lack of hunger had torn any urge to fight for him now. Why? Was there a point to keep fighting now as he was now? A rattling of chains made him look up as to huge hooks were lowered into the room. Horror passed on his face of what might happen.

"Please, no more.." he cried weakly, loosing any rebelling in voice now, knowing what was going to happen. "No more Aizen.."

Only a smile greets his plea, the little captain was broken and this would be the last crack that would shatter him. Make him theirs to do as they wanted with. Hitsugaya would disappear from this world if he saw fit. The boy had been a thorn in his side for a while now and it would soon be gone. Plans forming on how to reshape the former shinigami captain into what he wanted. Mold that growing power for his own uses against the shinigami fools. In the end, Aizen would win and take his place as a god king.

They tore off his rags of a shirt now, leaving the skin bare. No marks lay on it yet but that would change in the coming days as they stripped away identity of Hitsugaya Torshiro. Lowering the hooks to a few inches above the shoulder blades of the strangling body as still fought their grip just a tad. No mercy showed on the masked faces of the two guards as a slight nod of head of their lord was the single to keeping going. It was the kind of hook a butcher used to put a pig caresses on, one grab the hook and with out even waiting. Dig the blunt tip into the flesh of the shoulder blade, pulling it up so a strap of the skin was pierced. Blood burst from the wound, deep crimson to run free from the snowy skin. Screams tore from the throat of the boy as the other soon followed into the virgin skin of his body. Pain was no word to describe this feeling raging his body. Chains raddled from the movement of the hooks added to the malice smithy being played out before the eyes of a mad man.

They twisted the hooks with a sick sort of pleasure for then, enjoy and feeding off the whimpers from the boy. Blood had started to pool from the open holes as they twisted the hooks even more.

"Enough let our Momo-chan have her fun now." Aizen smiled, loving the sound of the whimpers himself but Momo had been a good girl and wanted to play with her new toy.

One of the silent guards held a box open to her, it held something. Momo only grinned at seeing the gift with a cheery smile all the more. Ignoring the raw whimpers from her toy as she could only watch with a glee. Oh this was going to be great fun! It had been all her idea and Aizen said he like it! Even letting her have complete freedom over Shiro' life now. He was her gift for her one birthday! It was the best one yet she might recall or only could. Her world was Aizen and that was all the matter to her to live on.

The simple box held sewing needles that were at least three and a quarter inches long. Silvery from being newly molded just a few days before to her request in every detail asked by the child like lady. Thread the color of deepest gold possible and been spun from a unknown metal, it would serve her purpose for this little play time. Shiro was going to learn things the hard way. You had to teach kids sometimes the hard way.

Chains rattled as something turned to left the boy from the ground by the hooks embed in his back just a inch of the floor but it worked wonders to make the crimson flow so well down his skin. Raw voiced already from his screams just moments ago to whimpers of pure pain that held lovely ring to it in this hollowed cell.

More fun was going to start, this was only the start for what would seal away Hitsugaya Toshiro from the world by the hands of one person he had loved and been his friend. Who better else to end this part of his life and help to remold the very fiber of this the boy while the Devil King himself watch on in a pleasure of the horse cries from the fallen captain. While in turn, three sets of eyes saw and looked on with a mix of raw emotions in what happened in their friend and fellow captain. It was the start of something else, something hidden deep in the mind of that said sleeping soul that might shake the very core of the standing shinigami.

Notes:  
Well, this is part one of two long super chapters I am writing for Nothing to get things rolling along. The next part is going to gory to readers and tones of rape down the line. The question is going to answered: What happened to Hitsugaya to form Shiro? Yet it will also bring up more questions and problems for our little Shiro and those around him..what is hidden deep in his mind? Will Hitsugaya also come back? Wait and reads people!

Fanfictions to read:  
Oracle  
By Phoenix of Eternity  
When an injury leaves Neji without his sight, the Hyuuga prodigy must decide for himself what fate he really bears. COMPLETE


	6. Cry Out, Part two

I see thee better -- in the Dark --  
I do not need a Light --  
The Love of Thee -- a Prism be --  
Excelling Violet --  
Emily Dickson

"Enough" the voice broke the spell of the kido that had let the three watchers look into the mind of the sleeping boy as his face was contoured of such raw pain it openly hurt the healers eyes to see the boy relive these moments. How many times had she asked and pushed for them not to use this form of kido on his mind? Shiro was just starting to heal not only in his body but his mind was slowly also healing from the wounds flicked on it. Just out spite of wanting lost captain of the tenth back, the pair of male watchers had pushed for this happen to find out the why of what happen those months Hitsugaya had been gone from their world.

Had they once more ruined the boy by doing this? Damaged any progressed all these months of working with Shiro to heal up? How would Matsumoto take this news? Most likely cause her own one woman war on the 13th Captain and their Leader for doing this to her Shiro. Watching the images faded from their sight in a darken haze as she only reached down to gentle push back the sweat socked locks of the pained child. Unohana Retsu also was at much fault as the two now very quite men in the room for giving into their demands as she had this day. Telling them over and over that Shiro was not mentally ready for this just yet. It maybe years before his mind could handle the real memories of what had happened in the cage of ashen white.

"Will he be ok Retsu?" Ukitake softly asked, sorrow woven into his tone from the things he had just seen. The long haired man could not even set eyes on the boy with out having the guilt rushing to drain his mind. Would the young soul be ok? Had they broken him again just to find out a few answers for their needs and not thinking of the effect it would have in the backlash of Shiro at all? How could he even call himself a friend and captain to this boy for his own greed?

Sighing, Retsu only looked at the man for the moment with a sharp and worn out gaze" I can not say till he wakes up in a hour or so from this event."

Yamamoto Soutaichou too had been put into a silence of his own thoughts for the moment. Aizen was a twisted man more then he had thought from the long out drawn Winter War that had come to a lull for the last year or so. He had made no move at all but a few hollows in the living world or on the edges of this one. Could he be pu to something more behind the Iron Curtain he had forged? Aizen was a intelligent man beyond his years and still growing in power. That was the true fright of that man of what he could still become if they did not stop him now drove the Soutaichou to end this all now.

Walking out of the room, his voice called over his shoulders "Send me a report on how the boy turns out in the few days."

Feeling the eyes of the Forth Captain's on his back till he left the room. Even he had some fear of the woman when she truly got angry under the motherly mask she showed most of the time. Never scorn a woman he had learned more then in one slap to his cheek in his younger days as a shinigami to be in school.

"Don't think him heartless Retsu, he had hoped Shiro's memories might give us some insight if Aizen is planning something more then what we have been finding out the last months. Yamamoto Soutaichou thinks Aizen let Shiro go on purpose for something or other in some kind of plot of any kind. Who knows how the mind words of a devil like that basterd." Ukikake was not a man of harsh tones or words, but when it came to the bitterness of lives lost for the war on one man's plot to be god. "That is his biggest fear for the boy. That will be used as a tool for Aizen in the coming months. It why we watch him so close as we do for any kind of sign at all"

She only nodded in his understanding of their leader for the moment yet her job was also to protect the poor child. Giving him time to heal at least even if was just a short rest. "I know, but let's leave Shiro-sama alone for the time being. Do not push him like this anymore and nor will I let either of you near him again for this ugly quest of answers. Do I make myself clear?"

Oh he got the tone to well even if was soft as a feather, the promise she made and threat was clear was enough for him to exit the room with out much of a word of good bye to his old friend and healer these many years. Retsu was a truly freighting woman that even the 11th respected and fear with a healthy rule following when she came into the rooms.

Now the woman could only wait till the boy was awake to see if any damage had been done or if recalled anything at all..

In his own dreams, he had been taken to plain of ice and snow that was inner world. Away from the memories and unaware of what had been seen in some form by the protection of the dragon that kept his soul safe in the plain of ice. Peace was kept here for his sake and his sake alone. The dragon that was born from soul and yet its own keeper had wanted to slay those two men for forcing his boy into those darken hells once more. Had they no shame at all? Or concept of guilt of what it might do?

Shiro was not going to remember this for some time till his mind healed a bit more and could have the strength to deal with them. Hyōrinmaru would protect his wielder from anyone who would dare to harm him again.. Yet he also felt that something was going to change from this, something deep in the boy was awaking...

But what?

So many things where happening at once in the mind of the boy, feeling on the outer plains of the ice world a pair of teal eyes peered from behind a wall of ice into the endless skyline of grey. What they had done had made something come to life in the soul of Shiro that had been nearly washed away in the darkness and blood..

Notes:  
Well, the reason for no updates is my grandmother passed away three weeks ago and also getting to move in a short while. Also having some major Writers Blocking had not helped me at all the last few days. Yet I did get a chapter done after two weeks of trying! Yah!


	7. Transition

There is another sky,  
Ever serene and fair,  
And there is another sunshine,  
Though it be darkness there;  
**There is another sky ****by Emily Dickinson**

It might have been the scent of the spring that loomed on the air as it pushed through the open window for the moment. Carrying a mix of fresh herbs yet to bloom or flowers reaching to the sun as he raised once more to the warm the worlds as no other orb of light had done for untold eons. Maybe it was the voices drifting in and out of the hall way he could not place but all seemed to be known to him at the same time of the muffling voices with the single door closed to give some tranquility to sleeping soul for a bit more.

More then a week had passed from the event that cast the boy into a sleep of death almost. Even with the warmth of summer soon to touch the world. He was ice cold and pale to the touch of his skin, nothing seemed to warm his flesh save a touch on one fair hand that came day after day to be with him and simple talk in hopes of waking his eyes to the world just to save her own soul. How doll like and still was the silvered hair youth who lay in pure cotton sheets of white.

Matsumoto would come with a new flower she had come on in her walks to the Fourth to add to the vase that stood next to him. Her Shiro as cold to the touch as a winter's evening yet she would hold his hand in hers' and simple speak of the day of the world moving out side his door and window and hopping beyond hope he may join in the events of world once more. Hoping those teal eyes would flutter open to gaze as her in their lost innocent as they had from that day that seemed so long ago in her mind set yet in their long lived lives just one event of many to play out in the tale being spun right now the hands of fate.

Would he wake or would he even want too?

That was the single question on the minds of few in the Pure Courts of the Shinigami. Many who had come to know the boy were angry at three of own captains for doing such a thing to the healing soul of Shiro. He had been making such head way in the last weeks it looked as if the boy was starting to heal at last from his time spend in the white hell of Aizen's world. So if what if he never once more became Hitsugaya? At least the youth was alive and here with them! Why did they push for him to change so much! Many asked the captains that this week while they retreat to their offices in shame of their wrong doings to the boy. Feeling dozens of eyes on them as the truth was spread out by word of month from one shinigami to the other. What did they hope in gaining in peering into the factored mind of the boy? Aizen's Secrets Plans? Shiro knew nothing of them! Having spent months in the cells with no contact from the man himself till maybe before his escape that day long ago.

Shiro was only still as the ice he once called on his own.

No pleading or kind touch seemed to draw the poor soul from his own mind as it been once more back in the hell of a man's creation. Had his trust in others been broken and shattered by those people? She might only wonder for the moment as before, place a single kiss of full lips on his forehead between the silver strands and once more left the room to carry on the duties of the day.

Yet inside the mind and soul of the youth, in his world of frozen ice and snow falling ever so softly. Something was stirring, yielding to break away of the cage created for him.

Where was he? How had he come to this place? How long had he been placed here?

Such questions stirred as a pair of teal eyes narrowed at the ice so blue it seemed unreal. It encased him and kept him fro moving at all. Freedom had been taken from him once more! Why? Bitterly swearing in some none sensed words for the moment as if trying recall maybe who he had once been. That was the other thing that caused this senseless anger, who was he? Yet looking out, he glanced at a distorted outline of a body! Someone else was here wit him in the ice! Yet who was it?

Shiro himself pushed up from the ice plain, blinking at the hollow light of the inner world of his mind. What happened again? Trying to make sense of all the rush of emotions washing over his body as he only shook not from the cold but from the numbing feeling of those days of hell he had forced his mind to go into to save itself.

"Why can't they leave me alone?" anguish whispered into his mind of his own voice, tears choking his cords as the winds seemed to blow gentle as if to warp away the tears threaten his teal eyes for the moment.

Unknown, Shiro was being watched with a spark of understanding of the figure cast in the ice on the other side of his soul that was slowly awaking for the moment. Feeling once more the oncoming sleep that had claimed him once as he fought against but it was going too happened even if he never wanted it to. Whispering for the moment as hid voiced faded into the winds.

"Don't give up....stay strong for now and over come these battles....we can...do  
it"

Shiro barely heard the words but he felt the meaning for the moment as he could only look in the direction. He knew he had to wake up to the real world. Not only for him but also for her, she was by his side all the time. If he would wake only for her and her alone of all souls in the Court. Letting him slip from his inner world of ice and snow as in the real world, a pair of his fluttered open and one pair of shining blue glazed over in tears of joy.

Next time:  
"Where is Matusmoto-sama?" he asked, anger for the first time rising in his voice to the shinigami. Not the one toned note he had kept all these months when speaking to others. "Where is she?

The shinigami male only looked at the silver hair boy for the moment, a bit peeved at the tone but reply "She went after a hollow this morning with a team and has yet to return Shiro-san. Yet that was hours and no trace has been found of them by the other teams..."

Shock lay in his system for the moment of the breaking news of what may have happened to Matusmoto for the moment. Could she be dead? Hurt and slowly bleeding to death on the ground with no one to help her? Why was no one looking for them?

Shiro only turned for the moment to head out the door with a resolve: He would find her and being her back no matter what he might face in doing so.

Notes: Ok, its been a while from my last update and this chapter is not the best I have done but it is a start and I promise things will get better as I am writing again. Went through a big move in truth and some life changing things!

Bye for Now!


	8. One Moment Closer

Either the Darkness alters --  
Or something in the sight  
Adjusts itself to Midnight --  
And Life steps almost straight.

We grow accustomed to the Dark

by Emily Dickinson

How much could change in only a few short days of spring coming to greet their world as always did in year in and out. Spring was seen as a time of rehabilitated and rebirth to the once barrens lands in both the human and the afterlife for most the time. Some saw it as a time for a moment to breathe in more ways after the Winter War with Aizen in those who had faced it, it brought also new births and students into the ranks of the shinigami to renew their numbers once more as always, so much was going on.

Yet for the soul of a young man whose still was being kept under a close eye by one gentle healer and a fiery woman. Spring was a time of searching once more for those questions that still seemed unanswered after all he had been through for the moments.

Who was he really?

What had happen back in Aizen's ashen hell?

Who had been that other voice in his dreams incased in the ice?

Shiro was still seeking those answers on his own for the moment as he only sat under a cherry tree with the humming of bees in his ears in the buds above him and a starling's song ringing out in a call that spring was truly here! This uncomplicated moment made him smile ever so softly at hearing all this life around him in tranquility Peace was something you learned to treasured after hard times that many of the shinigami held in common no matter the rank in this one simple truth.

Only a few days ago, the young shinigami had been in the Forth to heal up. Only after some voicing on his own had Unohana Retsu let him go with making him promise to come once a day for a week in a check up just to be on the safe side.

There were many things going on also at the same moments Shiro was seeking his own answers by that of Matusmoto for the moment. Her own questions where now threaten her own mind and soul in what had happened when Shiro had been in the hands of that of Aizen. They never once had spoken of the events that had led to his capture or even how the boy had escaped in the first place to be found by them those months ago. He always seemed to dread and would break into a type of un-control shaking that lashed out on both the physical level and the spiritual level when asked about those events.

Last time ago, when asked about how or why he did not remember. His energy had flown into a storm in moments and froze half the room in ice, sending two shinigami to the forth to be healed. The boy maybe not be their captain Hitsugaya but he had the power of the former captain down right when pushed enough. One could see the healing in the boy slowly as he was bounding with his sword once more and even now joining the tenth for meals on normal bases. Shiro would even now give a petite weak smile at a joke or funny comment here and then, that was truly a gift to see in her eyes.

Yet this passionate woman was now just sitting in the private garden of hers' for the moment to think on the events to this day. "What happened back there in Aizen's hell? Was there a reason he let go of Shiro as he did to be some kind of pawn in his plans?" she thought in a numbness of endless cycles as her fingers traced the kanji on her tea cup for the 100th time. "Would he answer me if I asked him again..."

Knocking on her door brought the Lint out of her thoughts for the moment. "Yes?"

A shinigami who seemed young with fresh looked at her with respect for the moment "Miss, there has been a report of several hollows in the forest outside of the towns. The tenth has been order to scout or despond these hollows by the General."

Matsumoto looked at him for a moment, thinking of these orders. The Tenth had not been order to do very much in months after getting Shiro back home into their ranks. "Alright, get seats 2 to 5 to get ready with their shinigami and ready to head out in 15 mins."

He only nodded and bowed with the respected shown to his officer and hurried to carry on the orders yet one might have noted the slight hole over his heart if his uniform had caught the winds just right in the moment. Nor the slight twist of lips at things fell into step as his lord said they would if worded just right...As the shinigami left to follow their Lit into battle as many times as this. With out knowing also that Shiro did not know anything as these events where playing out..

* * *

Shiro had looking for Matusmoto a few hours later for their normal dinner time as they did every night of the week, yet he picked up on the tense air the moment he stepped onto the grounds of the tenth. What was going on? Following the sources of a few energies into the main office of the tenth as voices leaked into the air for the moment. Steeping into the office as they feel silent in seeing their former captain with a harsh light in his teal eyes and words to match.

"Where is Matusmoto-sama?" he asked, anger for the first time rising in his voice to the shinigami. Not the one toned note he had kept all these months when speaking to others. "Where is she?

The shinigami male only looked at the silver hair boy for the moment, a bit peeved at the tone but reply "She went after a hollow this morning with a team and has yet to return Shiro-san. Yet that was hours and no trace has been found of them by the other teams..."

Shock lay in his system for the moment of the breaking news of what may have happened to Matusmoto for the moment. Could she be dead? Hurt and slowly bleeding to death on the ground with no one to help her? Why was no one looking for them? Why had they not found and told him at all?

Shiro only turned for the moment to head out the door with a resolve: He would find her and being her back no matter what he might face in doing so. Killing anyone who dared to get in his way and would not fail in protecting those close to his soul as had done numbered time when a crying child. Not this time! Shiro would prove himself by way of the blade, to prove to him he was no longer Aizen slave to anyone.

Next Time:

Shiro felt the blood flowing like a river down his left arm from the claws of the demonic creature before his frosty gave. Eyeing those killer claws cruel sharpened before on the dead shinigami around him in the woods. This thing was more then the normal hollows that entered their world. This was a twisted imitation created by Aizen for some damn reason and sent here!

"Where is she?" he hissed at thing as if moved on hoof to the other front of him, grey flesh rippled from the pull of muscles just under the surface in tune to the voice of the young man.

It only looked with slits for eyes for moment and hissed out a gaggled word barely heard in the silence of the forest "Hueco Mundo"


End file.
